Avatar Beat
by AlienMicrobe776
Summary: The Judge finally discovers what has been clouding his judgement, and marches to confront the Batter once and for all. "For nothing remains except for our regrets." Rated T for slight language and gore. WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR OFF: SPECIAL ENDING. TURN BACK IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO VIEW SPOILERS


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OFF, OR ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY**

**DISCLAIMER #2: MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR OFF! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED OFF AND ARE PLANNING TO PLAY THE GAME FOR YOURSELF! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Just a little one-shot of my favorite battle in video game history: The Avatar Beat (Batter vs. Judge) from OFF. A little warning: OFF is a WEIRD game and almost NOTHING makes sense, and I tried to capture the same feeling in later parts of the fic. So if you are confused about something, do not worry. That is intentional. Feel free to ask me any questions you have. **

**THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF THE FINAL BATTLE OF OFF. WHILE SOME OF THE DIALOGE/ACTIONS ARE INDEED CANNONICAL, I HAVE ALSO ADDED A FEW PERSONAL TOUCHES. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CAUTION: It is possible that certain scenes in this fic are shocking to an unwarned public. Or maybe not...**

* * *

"Stop right there you imposter."

The Judge said, as he marched up to face Batter. He carried a chilling intimidation with him, that made Batter, and even the Puppeteer controlling him, feel fear.

"I must say that I have put the blindest of confidences, the solidest of hopes, and the most sincere belief in you."

He paused, taking a breath.

"We can well say that I have erred to the bones. But the real betrayer is rather the one who lies beyond the eye of the cat."

He then looked up to the sky, his eyes seeming to stare through his world and into the puppeteers, and he stared directly into the puppeteers soul.

"What have you done, James?"

He used the puppeteers name, something he only did at the beginning of their journey, when he hadn't known who, or what, James was.

"Is the opaque mist of the sceneristic frame really your excuse for killing wife and child? You have not purified this place! You have destroyed, eradicated it! You have immersed it into a pristine nothingness!"

He yelled, growing angered by the actions of the puppeteer.

"It's better like that."

The Batter responded, bluntly. He didn't care about the lives he took, the Zones he destroyed, he only wanted purification. And this was how it happened.

"I should not have lent you my hand! I should have sensed the black flame that consumed your soul from the beginning!"

The Judge yelled at Batter. This "purification" was only a ploy to hide the Batters lust for mass genocide. He looked up to the sky again.

"James, join me! Expiate the sins with me that we are guilty of by preventing this monster from completing his work!"

The Batter immediately shot his head up to the sky.

"Don't do that. I need you to purify this world."

He said, bluntly. He refused to lose his Puppeteer. Without him, this would all have been for naught.

"The time has come to render your final and futile judgment."

A few moments of silence went by, before the Judge felt something inside him change. It felt as if there was suddenly another soul in his body. He grinned his usual, creepy grin, knowing that James had made his choice.

"That choice was, however pathetically useless, I think, the right one."

He then looked to Batter with a new look. A look of intimidation, of power.

"And now, Batter, taste our revanchist thirst for justice with no avail."

Suddenly the Batter took a new form in the eyes of James and the Judge. He is now seen as a large, clawed beast with a massive, sharp-toothed, crocodile-like mouth. His eyes are white, and he has large, black claws. They both got into an offensive stance, Batter towering above the Judge with his true form, and the Judge floating in the air with his psychic abilities.

The surrounding room around them took on a more dark aura. Beyond the dark walls a steady thumping was heard. A sinister Avatar Beat of impending doom.

And the battle began.

* * *

The Batter, in it's new, impure form, flung itself at the Judge, mouth agape, revealing rows of sharp, black teeth. The Judge, however, was quicker than Batter had originally anticipated, and dodged with tremendous speed.

"You have not only betrayed my trust, Batter, but the trusts of everyone you came in contact with! I now see why the Queen feared you! You are truly a monster! An agent of the Nothingness sent only to destroy the world you promised to purify!"

The Judge called out, his voice holding intimidation and power. The white cat then fired a beam of pure energy at Batter, blasting the creature backwards.

"The switch behind me is all that is left! All that remains of my world, and the last remaining light in this world of impurity that you have created! It will remain ON, and you will die, here, fighting for it!"  
The Judge was referring to the large lever behind him. It was flipped upward, and two large letters read "ON" above it.

Batter only growled in response, and once again hurled himself at the Judge, this time swinging his claws. He managed to slash the Judge, sending him sprawling a few feet backward. The feline looked at his wound. The gash was dark and black, oozing a liquid that was not the Judges own blood, but instead a dark, thick liquid. "I now know… that helping you… was wrong! I should have rescued Valerie and faced you by his side! If only Japhet hadn't taken his soul.."

Batter chucked. It was deep and demonic.

_**"Valerie? That fool you called your brother? Hahaha.. You still do not understand, do you? That whelp sacrificed himself to the Japhet the Great Bird in an attempt to stop ME, not to rule over the pathetic Elsen. You should have heard his screams as I ripped his head off of his pathetic body! Valerie was weak, and his god was WEAK! Perhaps you would like to join them in HELL!"**_

With that, Batter fired a beam of darkness at the Judge, using its full power.

"You will DIE HERE, FEIND!" Judge screamed. His eyes then turned pure white, and he opened his mouth. "**PURULENT SCLEROSIS!**"

Judge's eyes turned bright white as he, too, used his strongest attack. He countered the beam of darkness with the one thing that could counter it: A beam of pure light. The beams clashed, causing a chain reaction. Judge used his psychic powers to quickly bring up a barrier, but Batter had not been quick enough to do the same. The last thing the Batter saw was the blinding light of the explosion hitting him.

**ADVERSARIES PURIFIED**

The words appeared just barely in the Judges view. It was not so much PHYSICALLY there, as it was appearing in his mind, letting him know that he had defeated the Batter.

Batter opened his eyes. He was back in his humanoid form, and was lying on the ground. His bat was shattered beside him, and his add-ons were all dead. He looked up at the Judge, who was still floating in the air, staring right back at him. He noticed that the Judges eyes were still white as snow, and looking into them reminded Batter of his child's eyes as he struck him down in cold blood.

The Judges stared with his cold, unforgiving eyes. He spoke, in a dark, emotionless voice.

"Your demented crusade ends here. Die, Batter, with the eternal souvenir of not having conducted your sad scheme to its end."

It's… too late… Everything.. Is lost.." The Batter said, weakly. He knew he had failed. His sacred mission ends here, in the white halls of The Room.

"I know, but I prefer this over your victory." The Judge responded, unmoving.

"I can-" The Batter started, but was cut off.

"Staggering Sclerosis." The Judge said, slashing at the Batter one final time with a Pure Claw. This final attack turned the Batter into nothing more than a streak of blood on the floor.

And with that, The Room, as well as all of the world, was plunged into silence. Silence where only the Judge survived. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the machine behind the Switch, humming and buzzing. Judge knew that this would be the last sound he would ever hear besides his own voice. He turned from the remains of the Batter, as well as turning away from the switch.

**"Hence Nothing remains**

**Except**

**For Our**

**Regrets."**

Judge left these final words to James. The Puppeteer who had started this. Who had unknowingly given Batter the power to destroy Creation. But that was over now. Batter was dead, and his mission, eternally failed. James was now being forced to leave the broken world. Since the Puppeteers purpose was to complete the mission, he now had no purpose here. This was his final goodbye, and now, Judge was to be left alone.

After the presence of the Puppeteer was gone completely, and the Judge knew he was now alone, he looked at the white hall ahead of him. He then sighed.

And began walking.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? If so, why not leave a review? They are all greatly appreciated!**

**Yeah, I REALLY love OFF. It is currently my favorite adventure RPG to date, and will forever hold a place in my heart. **

**Do you want to see more OFF content? If so, please let me know! I will happily write another OFF fic if you guys want it!**


End file.
